Dream or Reality
by Doc House
Summary: Toby gets visited in the middle of the night.


TITLE: Dream or Reality. (1/1) AUTHOR: Melissa Orr DISCLAIMER: I don't own them, never will. RATING: R (For adult content) FEEDBACK: I would love some.  
He's a boxers type of guy. He always has been since that dreadful day in College when he was trying to get into a club and they made him run around campus with only his briefs on. Of course, the women got a thrill, and he was asked out on many dates, but that was just too much for him to handle again. He felt like finding a local bridge and jumping off towards the rocky patch that surrounded the area near the water.  
  
Andy asked him all the time when they were married about his attire when he sleeps at night. In the winter, he wears his boxers and a tee shirt. During the summer, it was just the boxers. He felt that if he got surprised in the middle of the night, it would be simple to hide the areas that were for his eyes only; or, for Andy's eyes when they were married. Even when he went home with a woman for the night, he made sure the room was dark, and always was dressed before the sun rose. It startled a lot of the women whom he slept with, even though there wasn't that many to talk about.  
  
He had a recurring dream. That he woke up late one morning. Jumped out of bed and went straight to work, totally forgetting about any clothing. He showed up in the Oval Office for the morning staff meeting in his boxers. In his dream, which always turned out one way, he would notice the expressions being shot his way, mainly from the President and Leo, who looked at him like he had finally gone around the bend. He would look down, but not be startled. He would think nothing of it. Until he looked down at CJ, who was staring at one spot in particular and then he formed an erection. Which, thanks to his size, came apparent to everyone in the room. Then, he would finally begin to realize that it's not normal for someone to come into work in their boxers and then form a giant erection when they walked into a room.  
  
Tonight was no exception. He just thanked God that the doorbell ran before the erection scene in his dream began. He rose slowly and glanced over at his clock. One in the morning, and someone had the guts to ring his doorbell? He thought to himself.  
  
"Damn kids," He whispered and laid back down. The ringing continued; followed by large bangs on the door.  
  
Toby tossed his sheets off of him and sat back up, rubbing his hands over his face. He stood and stretched, which was a regular routine. He turned on the lamp that was on the small table next to his bed, and allowed his eyes time to come accustom to the light. A small thought creeped into the back of his mind. Maybe if he took his time, the moron standing outside his front door at one in the morning would catch a hint and take off.  
  
Sadly, that thought stayed only a thought, and the ringing and knocking continued. Toby stood and grabbed his bedroom doorknob, and swung the door open. He lived in a two-story home, which he paid an arm and a leg for, but he liked the space. He traveled down the stairs quickly and came upon the door. He felt a small chill sneak down his spine and he looked down. He was only in his boxers. As if someone was staring at him through the door, he covered what he could up with his hands and hid behind the wall.  
  
After a few moments of finally realizing how moronic he was acting, he glided to the closet and opened the door, grabbing his coat that was hanging inside. It was a large coat, so he trusted that it would cover all the necessary parts of his body that he didn't want to relinquish to the public. He finally walked over to the door and opened it slowly, wanting to see who it was before opening it fully.  
  
"CJ?" He mumbled. Before he could open the door fully to allow her to enter, she pushed her way in and ran towards the fire that he had going from the night before. "Come on in," He said, still looking outside where he first noticed her. He shut the door and locked it. He turned back around and noticed CJ trying to hug the fire.  
  
"What...took.you.so.long." CJ shook out. Her entire body was shaking, and her face was completely pale.  
  
"It's one in the morning," Is all Toby could say, pointing to the grandfather clock next to the wall. "I don't normally rush to answer the door at this time of the morning."  
  
"It's like below zero." CJ shivered out. ".outside."  
  
"Probably," Toby shrugged.  
  
CJ was wearing an evening gown that showed off her legs well. She also had on a small coat that he remembered her showing off earlier that previous day. She kept mentioning that it was going to keep her warm, even through the worse of storms. He denied this of course, and now he was being proven right.  
  
"Nice boxers," She said as she looked over at him. The coat he was wearing was open from the front, causing everything he wanted to hide to be shown. He quickly looked down and wrapped the coat fully around and glared at her, since she was smirking by this time. "That's the only enjoyment I've had all night, and you take it from me." She joked. He felt embarrassed, but hid it well. He might have lucked out by waking up before the erection scene in his dream, but now that scene was turning into a reality, thanks to CJ and her long legs that were showing off well tonight. He shook his head and tried to think about something unattractive. He was thankful he had an oversized coat on right now.  
  
"Where's your date?" Toby asked while CJ finally sat in the chair that was positioned next to the fire. "Mark something?"  
  
"His name was Matt," She rolled her eyes, finally beginning to thaw out. "And we don't speak about him anymore."  
  
"That bad?" Toby smirked, but hid it from CJ. "What did he do? Eat your shrimp."  
  
"As a matter of fact," CJ glared at him as if she had something brilliant to say. "Yes, he did." She gave up and tossed her hands in the air. "And he made me pay for everything. I bought the movie tickets, dinner, and I paid for him to fill his Explorer up with gas. That alone put me minus in the checking."  
  
"Everytime you drag me somewhere, I always have to pay for everything," Toby mentioned. "If I knew it was that easy."  
  
"Shut up," CJ glared. She moved the chair closer to the fire, Toby thought she might just fall in. "I yelled at him and he dropped me off three blocks from here and told me to have a nice night."  
  
"I bet that was a lovely walk."  
  
"Shut up." She leaned back and rested her legs in front of the fire. Toby's eyes rose as she pulled her dress up further and exposed everything up to her upper thigh. He couldn't help but stare.  
  
CJ looked over when Toby didn't say anything and noticed that her legs were entrancing him. She smirked at him unnoticeably until there was a knock on the door. Toby didn't move, or even flinch.  
  
"Are you going to get the door?" CJ finally spoke and tossed a pillow in his direction, finally getting him out of the trance. "Because I'm not about to get up."  
  
"What?" Toby shook his head quickly and looked at her, finally hearing the doorbell. "Who the hell is that?" Toby snapped and walked over. He didn't care who it was this time and swung it open. "Amy?"  
  
"Is he here?" Amy pushed her way in and started looking through the house.  
  
"Who?" CJ asked, unmoved.  
  
"Josh?" Amy stopped and looked around and started taking deep breaths.  
  
Toby walked over and noticed that CJ had covered her legs back up due to the company, which made him mad. And another thing, how the hell did Amy know where he lived?  
  
"Amy?" Toby spoke. "Why are you here instead of Josh's?"  
  
"Josh isn't home. And he's not at the office. And it's after one. He mentioned coming over here a lot."  
  
"He never comes here," Toby mentioned. "No one ever comes here. Until tonight!" He snapped, tossing his arms up in the air. Unknowingly releasing his coat, which uncovered his front. Thankfully his erection had softened a bit since Amy barged in.  
  
"Nice boxers," Amy nodded and smiled, flirtatiously.  
  
"You know," Toby shook his head and wrapped him back up. "This is not, Ziegler's Hilton. I'm not opened for business."  
  
"Have you been working out?" Amy questioned. "You look like you have."  
  
"Josh's isn't here!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Doesn't he look like he's lost some weight?" Amy looked over at CJ.  
  
"He does," CJ smiled and nodded. "I think he's been working out."  
  
"I'm in the room," Toby mentioned.  
  
"He's got that sexy, rugged look about him too," Amy smirked. "I like a hairy chest."  
  
"What did I ever do to you?" Toby glared in Amy's direction.  
  
"Where's Josh?" Amy asked again.  
  
"I don't know," Toby shrugged.  
  
"Toby!" Donna barged through the front door and walked into the front room, where everyone was gathered. "Oh," She looked around. "I didn't mean to interrupt anything."  
  
"Since when did you start barging in?" Toby snapped.  
  
"Well, I was told to give this to you," She shrugged and handed a folder over to him. When he took it, it caused his coat to unwrapped and left his front open for looks. Causing Amy and CJ to smile and Donna to look away embarrassed. "Josh said you needed it before the morning."  
  
"Speaking of Josh, where is he?" Amy asked.  
  
"I'm pretty sure he's hiding from you," Donna mentioned.  
  
"Tell him if he doesn't come out of hiding, I'm going to sleep with Toby." Amy glared.  
  
"What?" Toby looked at her. Just then, Josh barged in. "I give up," Toby threw his hands in the air.  
  
"Nice boxers," Josh nodded as he looked at Toby, then noticed the three women in the room as well. "Are you putting on a show?" He joked.  
  
"Good, you're awake," Will ran in and handed Toby a paper. "I finished the language and I think it's got possibilities that the President will like," Will said and then looked down at Toby's attire. "Nice boxers."  
  
"So, this is where all the action starts in the mornings?" CJ smirked.  
  
"Nice gown," Will smiled as CJ stood and looked at everyone.  
  
"Thanks," CJ smiled.  
  
"I've been looking for you all night," Amy glared and took Josh's ear in her hand. "What do you have to say?"  
  
"Donna made me do it," Josh moaned.  
  
"I did not!" Donna slapped Josh across the chest.  
  
"What's everyone doing here, anyway?" Will asked, noticing everyone standing around.  
  
"I drove Donna here to give Toby a folder and heard that Amy was going to sleep with Toby," Josh said as he got loose from Amy and ran over to CJ, hiding behind her. "So I stepped in to voice my opinion."  
  
"Which is?" Amy glared.  
  
"I think it's a bad idea," He looked over at Toby, who by this time was leaning against the wall, keeping the coat wrapped around him. "I mean, conflict of interest I think would come to mind, don't you agree?" Josh patted CJ on the back.  
  
"Don't touch me."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"What about the language?" Will gave up understanding the reasoning everyone was in Toby's house at this hour, and Toby only wearing boxers and an oversized coat.  
  
"What happened to your knee?" Donna asked CJ.  
  
CJ hadn't noticed, but she had a gash on her knee the size of a baseball. She sat back down and examined it.  
  
"It must have happened when I jumped that fence a few blocks away," CJ moaned. "I thought the pain was coming from frostbite or something."  
  
"Why did you jump a fence?" Will asked.  
  
"Some stupid dog was chasing me and it looked vicious."  
  
"Are you in pain?" Josh asked. "It's a really big gash."  
  
"What do you think," CJ glared up at him.  
  
"That's it! I hung in there, but I can't do this anymore. What does everyone want from me?" Toby snapped.  
  
"You wanted the folder," Josh pointed at Donna.  
  
"I was bringing you the folder," Donna mentioned.  
  
"I thought Josh was here," Amy shrugged.  
  
"I was tossed out of a car three blocks from here," CJ repeated.  
  
"I have the thing written," Will held up the paper and mentioned.  
  
"Okay," Toby took a deep breath. "Thank you for bringing me the folder Josh found for me, Donna. Amy, Josh happens to be right here, do what you want with him. CJ, you can call a cab, and I'll take the paper and read it when everyone gets their asses out of my house!" Toby yelled.  
  
"Well then," Donna paced. "See everyone tomorrow!" Donna ran out.  
  
"We drove my car here!" Josh ran after her.  
  
"We're sitting down and having a discussion, get your ass in my car!" Amy ordered, stopping at the doorway and looking back at Toby. "I really would have slept with you," She winked and walked out.  
  
"What was that all about?" Will asked.  
  
"Go away," Toby mumbled.  
  
"Talk to you two tomorrow," Will looked at his watch. "Or later today," He mumbled out while walking out of the house. Toby slammed the door after Will's exit.  
  
"I can call a cab?" CJ glared at him from the fireplace.  
  
"Shut up for a minute!" Toby quieted her as he looked out the window. He witnessed Amy tossing Josh in her car and speeding off. Donna was already gone, and Will was smiling at himself as he saw Josh being handled by Amy before getting in his car and driving off. "They're gone," He nodded and turned back, seeing CJ sitting there, glaring at him. "I didn't want you to jinx it," He shrugged.  
  
"I can call a cab?" She repeated.  
  
"Would you believe me if I told you I was joking?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I'll get some band-aids," He mentioned and rushed into the kitchen.  
  
When he came back out, he noticed that CJ had moved to the couch and had sprawled her legs out.  
  
"Damn," He mumbled to himself as he glanced at her legs, which were again, showing off.  
  
"What?" She looked over and asked.  
  
"Nothing," Toby shook his head and sat on the table across from the couch. "Give me your knee."  
  
"You told me to call a cab," She sat up and glared at him. "That was just rude."  
  
Toby ignored her and pulled her leg closer to him, so he could look over the gash on her knee. He was having a hard time getting everything together, since his coat was hanging off of him and getting in the way. His sleeves needed to be pulled up, and it was getting obvious to CJ that Toby was uncomfortable.  
  
"Just take the coat off," CJ mentioned, seriously. "It's not like you don't have anything I've never seen before."  
  
"It's cold," He mentioned, while unsuccessfully trying to get some rubbing alcohol on a rag.  
  
"It's not," CJ rolled her eyes and pushed the coat off of Toby. She smiled. "Amy's right."  
  
"About what?" Toby moaned, but kept his eyes on the rag and alcohol.  
  
"You have been working out," She playfully winked.  
  
Toby now had no big coat to cover his erection, he just hoped CJ would keep her face and eyes forward and not lower them for some reason. But her knee was painfully close to that area, and if she made any sudden moves, she would inadvertently rub against it, which would surely push him over the edge.  
  
"This may sting," Toby said as he grabbed her leg with one hand to keep it still, and with the other, applied the alcohol soaked rag onto the gash. Even with his strong arm, he couldn't keep her still. She jumped in pain when he applied it, which made her do the exact thing he didn't want her to do. Rub against him. At this time, he almost had wished she had kicked him in that spot, for that surely would have taken the pleasure away.  
  
He sat back a little as she came back down from having jumped up in surprise from the pain. Toby had kept the rag on her knee, so she would get used to it so he could clean it. As she settled back on the couch, he kept on rubbing the area slightly to make sure it was clean. He refused to look at CJ's face, because he knew she must have felt him when she brushed against him. He finished cleaning and then put a band-aid on the gash. He gently patted it with his hand, as if to let her know it was going to be okay, and finally looked at her. She was staring at him, with a hint of a smirk crawling across her face.  
  
"It's going to be fine," He let out. He really hoped she would be the one to stand first, because he knew he couldn't do it. Not unless he did it quickly and turned his back towards her. Then that would place his butt in her face, and that may be worse.  
  
"Okay," CJ nodded and stood. "I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
"Okay," Toby quickly put the coat back on and covered up. Maybe he didn't get caught.  
  
"Oh, and I have a question?" CJ turned and asked.  
  
"I wouldn't have made you call a cab," Toby moaned.  
  
"No," CJ smirked. "Was it Amy and me who gave you the erection?" She asked, casually.  
  
"What?" Toby looked at her in shock, feeling his face turn pale. "I."  
  
"It was me," She smirked and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"What makes you say that?" He yelled.  
  
"Because you had one before Amy even came in," She poked her head out and smiled. "I'm not blind, Pokey."  
  
"CJ." Toby glared.  
  
"Hmm.I guess everytime I call you Pokey now it's going to consist of a different meaning," She shut the bathroom door laughing.  
  
Toby thought for a moment that maybe this was all a dream. That besides it being in the Oval Office, it was now happening in his house. He began pinching himself repeatedly.  
  
"Damn." He mumbled. He wasn't dreaming.  
  
The End 


End file.
